


Really Not Mine

by Annie_J



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Red Pants Monday, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_J/pseuds/Annie_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a stupid thing for this Red Thong Monday that happened a little while back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Really Not Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written before which is why it’s kinda eh so I can only apologise but I was in one of those EFF’it, I’m going to do stuff whether I’m good at it or not moods.  
> So here, have a thing.

“Sherlock.” 

“Sherlock.” 

“Oh for gods sake, Sherlock!”

Sherlock looked over to John who was rustling through the duffel bag he had brought for him.

“Problem?” He asked. They’d been on a case, as per the norm, when a rather unfortunate tussle had landed John in the Thames and once Lestrade had finished grilling them, he’d sent John to the hospital just to make sure he was all right.

Although Sherlock had thought he was being petty and trying to inconvenience them instead but John had acquiesced to his request and gone.

“Yes. There is a problem. When I asked you to go get me a change of clothes, I meant pants too.”

Sherlock sighed. “If you look John I believe you’ll find there is a pair of pants in there. Bright red things. Hard to miss even for you.”

John narrowed his eyes and rammed his hand into the duffel and pulled out a bright red lacy thong.

“This, Sherlock.” He said waving them in Sherlock’s face. 

“This is not mine” John’s gaze was getting a little heated and a blush was creeping in over his face.

“Well they were in your draw John.” 

“A girlfriend left them behind!” John said, getting a little high pitched.

“Well it’s hardly my fault that you decided to put them in with your own pants.” He said rolling his eyes.

“And besides they’re rather comfy”

John splutterd. “I, you…what do..no. No I don’t want to know.”

———————

As Sherlock and John walked out of the hospital, John rather thought Sherlock was right. They were indeed quite comfortable. And though he couldn’t be sure, he thought he saw a slight smirk on Sherlock’s face that evening.


End file.
